Back Into The Golden Age
by thatamateurwriter
Summary: Susan and Peter are in University, Lucy and Edmund are back in a boarding school. In Narnia, a spell causes time to reverse back to the Golden Age and a portal to open into our world. But when the time reversed into the Golden Age, Jadis' loyal supporters have brought the White Witch back to life. Now, it's up to the Pevensies to save Narnia once again and save England as well.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey there! Before I start this story, I would like to thank you for taking the time and reading this fanfiction. I'm new at this, so please bear with me. Thank you:) And there have been other versions of this story and I tried to make it different from the others. **_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia, nor do I claim to. I only own the copies of the DVDs and the books but not The Chronicles of Narnia itself. That belongs to the amazing C.S. Lewis. _

**Chapter One: Surviving School**

**(Edmund's POV)**

_My sword shone in the sun as I wielded it at another Calormene soldier. He used the pommel of the sword to punch me in the face but I quickly dodged it; remembering Peter got a black eye from being punched in the face by a pommel during practice with Oreius and it didn't look pretty. Knowing my siblings, they would coddle me and treat me like a baby if they saw me with a black eye. I maneuvered my sword into the soldier's abdomen which led to him falling to the ground. I grabbed his sword and ran around, waving the two swords around and killing a few other Calormene soldiers. _

"_Edmund!"_

_I turned around to see who was calling me, but no one was._

"_Edmund!"_

_When I turned back around, a Calormene soldier lunged himself at me and sent me to the ground and—_

"Mr. Pevensie!"

My eyes flew open and I realized I had fallen asleep in the middle of Geometry class.

"Were you sleeping in my class Mr. Pevensie?" my Maths teacher, Ms. Umbridge stared down at me, waiting for my response. Her blue beady eyes reminded me too much of someone I choose to forget.

"N-n-no ma'am" I stuttered, slumping in my seat.

"Well, if you weren't sleeping, I suppose you don't mind answering the problems on the blackboard" she hissed, handing me a piece of chalk.

Without saying anything, I took the chalk from her hand and walked over to the blackboard. I started intently at the writings on the board, earning a look from Ms. Umbridge that meant she was satisfied that I wasn't answering and probably meant she was proud that she embarrassed me, and I also earned a few snickers from my class.

_I learned this in Narnia already. I even remember getting praised by my private tutor for learning so quickly. In fact, all four of us learned this so quickly. _

I looked at the problems on the board one more time and started solving them in my head.

"Well Mr. Pevensie?" Ms. Umbridge smirked at me.

_Oh how she reminded me so much of __**her. **_

I gave her a devious smile and started solving all of the problems with ease. As soon as the bell rang, I dropped the chalk in the holder and left Ms. Umbridge with the defeated-yet-stunned look on her face. All of my classmates raced to get to the door as I gathered my things and was about to leave as well when—

"Would you stay for a moment Mr. Pevensie?"

I closed my eyes and groaned inwardly as I turned back around at Ms. Umbridge who was leaning on her desk with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Yes Miss Umbridge?"

"Sit down"

I placed my books on my desk and slumped into the seat I previously sat in during class.

"I will not tolerate your antics Mr. Pevensie" she hissed at me as she paced back and forth in front of me, "You are an impeccable student. Your grades are incredible, your athletic skills are beyond amazing; but you falling asleep in my class? That is not acceptable Mr. Pevensie, no matter how intelligent you are. I didn't have this trouble with your siblings Peter and Susan, and judging from the feedback from all the other teachers, I am sure I will not have this trouble with your sister Lucy as well"

"I'm very sorry Miss Umbridge" I sighed, "It's just that, I have had trouble sleeping these past few nights."

"Trouble sleeping?" she quirked her eyebrow as she stopped pacing.

"Nightmares" I replied, avoiding eye contact.

"Very well" she said, "Just don't let me catch you doing it again"

"Yes Miss Umbridge" I sighed again.

"You may go" she said, motioning to the door.

**Lucy's POV:**

Archery. It was always Susan's forte, but over the years in Narnia, I learned to use a bow and arrow in battle and was almost as good as Susan. But of course, I was twenty when I fought alongside my siblings against Calormen. I'm physically 15, though mentally 28 and not as physically capable as I once was; but that matter is a story for another day.

"Next up, Pevensie!" the archery teacher called out.

I took a deep breath, and walked over to the spot where we were supposed to stand.

"Come on Princess! Too graceful to shoot a target?" one of my classmates teased.

I was mostly teased in my year, because they say I'm too graceful and I'm a know-it-all and an 'overachiever' and all those things.

"Come on Princess Lucy!" another girl teased.

_It's __**Queen Lucy **__to you._

I took my aim and released the arrow, which hit the bull's-eye dead center. I earned applause from my teacher and classmates.

"Very good Miss Pevensie" my teacher smiled, "Maybe you are like your sister"

"Well, my sister is the better archer" I boasted. Susan was the better archer, the best archer in all of Narnia in fact. Edmund was the best swordsman and diplomat in Narnia, even better than Peter. Peter was the best ruler, one of the best in Narnia's history. I was apparently the best healer. I don't mean to sound arrogant, but that was what was written in a textbook from Dr. Cornelius about Narnia's history.

"That was just a lucky shot" sneered another one of my classmates, "Make her shoot another one. Just to prove how good she really is"

My archery teacher turned to me and I smiled, turning back to the targets. I aimed another one at my previous target, and it went straight perfectly into the target, that it split the previous arrow in half.

"Well done Pevensie" my teacher applauded once again, "Susan was the only student I know who could actually do that. Well done indeed".

"Well, she taught me everything I know" I lied. Susan didn't teach me everything about archery, the fauns and dwarves did, but Susan did contribute her knowledge and taught me a few tricks.

**XxXxX**

I proceeded to the student lounge with my friend and roommate Patricia. We've been roommates since we were first years, and have been the best of friends as well. As we got there, a number of students were reading newspapers and were gathered around the radio.

_This is strange. They never do this. Is there another war coming?_

"I wonder what all this fuss is about" I said to Patrice who had gotten a book and sat down on the sofa.

"I don't know" she shrugged.

I glanced at the people and saw Edmund by the radio with a strange look on his face. He was staring at nothing, and he looked shocked, yet happy?

I walked over to him.

"Edmund"

He looked up at me and he suddenly had a huge smile on his face.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Without saying anything, he handed me a newspaper.

My eyes went wide.

_No. Impossible. _

I read the main headline:

**Portal Opens In London.**

I looked at Edmund and he just motioned for me to keep reading.

It read:

_**Early this morning, London was baffled by a bright white light coming from nowhere in the middle of Hyde Park. All of a sudden, it grew larger and larger until it took up the particular area. Soon after that, mythical creatures emerged from the portal, and one in particular was a centaur named Oreius, who was the general and steward of the kingdom from which they came from. According to Oreius, his kingdom is called 'Narnia'. **_

"Oreius?!" I gasped at Edmund, "But Oreius is dead. The last time we were in Narnia, Caspian was the king; so why is Oreius the steward?"

"I don't know sister" Edmund shrugged, "But we have to get to Hyde Park immediately"

"Edmund, Hyde Park is miles away. Remember we're in Surrey and Hyde Park is in London"

"So? It's about fifty minutes to an hour away from here"

I shook my head and was about to continue reading when all the students ran to the nearest window.

"It's a gryphon!" yelled one student.

Edmund and I shared a look.

"It can't be" we both said at the same time.

We ran over to the window and gasped.

It was exactly what we thought. The gryphon in our school courtyard was our gryphon from Narnia. Caelum. He was the captain of the air force of Narnia.

Edmund and I headed out of the lounge and straight to the door leading to the courtyard.

We rushed to the gryphon, Caelum, who seemed to be resting on the lawn.

Edmund stood tall and walked over to the gryphon. He gained his regal composure and stood in front of the gryphon.

"Captain Caelum" Edmund said in his 'King voice'.

I followed my brother's lead and made my way to the gryphon.

"What a pleasure my dear gryphon" I said in my 'Queen voice'.

Caelum glanced at us, his eyes lit up. He gasped in disbelief and looked back and forth between me and Edmund.

"I cannot believe my eyes" he gasped.

"Neither can we captain" Edmund smiled.

The gryphon nodded then bowed down before us.

"Rise, captain" Edmund and I said at the same time.

"Your majesties"

All of a sudden, the head master came into the courtyard, along with the entire faculty.

"What is the meaning of this?" Head Master Wright asked.

Edmund and I just kept our mouths shut. He then turned to us.

"Get back to class" he said, then turned to Caelum, "And you, shoo!"

Before Caelum flew away, I ran over to him.

"Get Oreius, and tell him to come over here. Understood?" I whispered to him, "And make haste. I want to get to the bottom of this"

"Yes your Majesty"

**A/N: Sorry it was short. Next chapter will probably be up tomorrow. Can I have a review? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I realized when I was reading the first chapter this morning that I mixed up the name of Lucy's roommate. It started off as Patricia, then became Patrice. I'm sorry, I was thinking of the girl from **_**How I Met Your Mother**_** when I was writing. Anyway, her name is really Patricia. By the way, thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them :) And to anyone who's wondering, I based Miss Umbridge on Professor Umbridge from Harry Potter, and I just decided on using her name as a sort of reference. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia, nor do I claim to. I own this laptop that I'm using to write this fanfic and I only own the copies of the DVDs and the books but not The Chronicles of Narnia itself. That belongs to the amazing C.S. Lewis._

**Chapter Two: Trouble**

I got back to my dorm room with my roommate Patricia behind me. I closed the door and went straight for my desk; I then proceeded to writing a letter to Peter and Susan.

"What's going on Lucy?" Patricia asked me as she hovered behind my chair.

"What do you mean Patricia?" I replied, continuing my letter to my siblings.

"Why were you talking to that gryphon earlier? And why did he bow to you?"

I put my pen down, and turned my chair around (it's an office chair).

"I will tell you soon my dear Patricia, but I'm afraid I'd have to tell you another day"

"Why?"

"Because I have to figure out what is going on, and I have to inform Peter and Susan"

"About what?"

"About the gryphon and the supposed portal in London"

"Why would they care?"

"Like I said, I will tell you everything another day, right now, please let me finish my letter. I'm sorry"

I turned my chair around again and continued writing my letter to Peter and Susan.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door.

"It's open" Patricia sighed as she lay down on her bed and started reading a book.

The door opened and revealed Edmund holding his rugby ball.

"What is it Edmund?" I asked, not even bothering to look at him.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked, befuddled.

"I've lived with you for years, I think I know when it's you" I replied, putting the letter into an envelope and sealing it.

"How?" he asked as he sat on my bed.

I turned my chair towards him.

"Well, Peter's footsteps are loud and clunky and you can hear them from down the hall, plus his knock has a specific beat" I smiled.

He just nodded in agreement.

"And Susan's heels have a specific way of clicking on the floor. And the way she knocks is so soft" I continued.

Edmund chuckled to himself, knowing too well of Susan's way of coming to his quarters.

"And you dear brother, your footsteps are loud, but not as loud as Peter's and your knock, you do two slow knocks, pause, then two fast knocks"

"Sometimes I think you're _too _observant sister" he smiled, shaking his head.

"So, why are you here anyway?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you in private"

XXX

**Edmund's POV: **

"What did you need to talk about?" Lucy asked as we got to the courtyard.

"Well, what did you tell Caelum earlier?" I asked.

"I told him to get Oreius immediately"

"Why?"

"Because Oreius may be the only person who can explain this to us"

"Well what if he doesn't know either?"

"Then maybe he can help us find out what's going on"

"It still doesn't make sense Lu. I mean, the last time we were in Narnia, Caspian was the king, and the general was that odd centaur. But now, they were saying that Oreius is the general and he is the steward of the throne"

"I don't know either Ed. That's why I need to talk to Oreius. Like I said, maybe he knows what's going on"

"Oreius is supposed to be dead Lu"

"I don't know what's going on either Edmund, which is why we need to talk to Oreius"

"This entire Narnia thing is gonna give me a migraine" I chuckled as I massaged my temple.

Lucy and I talked and laughed about Narnia in the courtyard for what felt like hours. We glanced at the window in the lounge, to see the students gathered around the radio. Lucy and I shared a look then ran into the lounge.

_**After this morning's numerous appearances of strange mythical creatures, the police have put the particular area on lockdown. Police are securing the area, and no one is getting in or out of the portal, except for the steward of the country who is now in meeting with the Prime Minister.**_

"This can't be happening" I groaned as I slumped into a chair.

"How will Oreius get to us now?" Lucy sighed as she sat on the arm of the chair I was sitting on.

"It will be alright Lucy, maybe Caelum got to him before the lockdown and he would come here after the meeting" I half-smiled.

"We should be in that meeting" she sighed as she sat back and leaned against me.

I put my arm around her and rubbed her arm.

"If only we didn't leave. I'm so sorry Edmund"

"What are you sorry for?"

"For being so daft. If I hadn't been so curious when we saw the lamppost, maybe we could've caught the stag and we would still be home"

"Lu. Don't say that. If we hadn't left, we would be dead right now. We wouldn't have met Caspian and we wouldn't have made those new friends"

"But Edmund, what do you think happened when we left? I feel so sorry for Oreius, he was in charge of Narnia when we should have been. And if we only stayed, maybe Telmar wouldn't have invaded Narnia and maybe-"

"Lu calm down. What's done is done. Like Aslan said, we couldn't have known what happened, but what will happen is another matter entirely"

"Aslan" Lucy sighed longingly. She started staring into the ceiling and I saw her eyes shine and tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Oh Lu. Come here" I smiled sympathetically as I patted my lap. For years, Lucy would sit on Peter's lap whenever she was sad and would just cry and let Peter comfort her. This went on until she was about 23. We all did that actually. I'm not ashamed to say I too cried into my brother's chest whenever I needed comfort. I did until I was 25. And the three of us did it when we came back to England the first time after being in Narnia for fifteen years.

Lucy came down from the arm of the chair and sat on my lap, then buried her face in my chest. I could feel her shaking in my arms. This was the same situation that happened after we came back from our last and I mean last adventure in Narnia. Narnia didn't need us anymore and that meant we weren't coming back. I never was the most affectionate brother, but I will be if needed. I recall when we came back from our second time in Narnia, and Peter was back comforting us. But what the girls didn't know is that I caught Peter crying one night after he thought I was sleeping. Peter had always been our rock and comforter, he would soothe us when we needed him, but Peter didn't have anyone to comfort him. That particular night, I was there to comfort Peter and wipe his tears away. Peter and I swore we would never tell anyone about that.

"Edmund, we need to get to Hyde Park. Immediately" Lucy sniffled as she lifted her head.

"I know Lu. But how?" I asked her.

"Caelum" she said, then tilted her head to the window, which showed something flying.

Lucy and I ran over to the window to see a gryphon flying in our direction. He was pretty far away and we were determined to get to him. We ran out of the lounge again and ran up to the Astronomy tower. When we got there, we realized it was Caelum.

"Caelum!" Lucy yelled as the gryphon was nearing.

Caelum heard Lucy and perched himself on the edge of the tower.

"The portal is on lockdown your majesties. No one is getting in or out of Narnia, only Oreius. I was fortunate to fly before they sealed the entrance" he huffed as he caught his breath.

"Caelum. We need you to take us to Hyde Park" Lucy ordered, "But not right now, people will be suspicious. Come back here and meet us down there at the gates before dawn"

"Yes your majesty" Caelum said, bowing his head.

"You may go" Lucy smiled then Caelum flew away.

"Lu, are you mental?" I asked her as we made our way down the tower.

"Last time I checked, no" she replied, not even looking at me.

"Lu, we'll be in trouble for that"

"Ed, Narnia needs us. Why do you think it appeared here?"

"But Lu, running away from school at dawn? Mother would kill us"

"Not if she doesn't know. Which is why we're doing it before dawn so no one finds out"

"What about our roommates?"

"Patricia is a heavy sleeper. And I thought you said you roommate is too"

"Wouldn't they suspect anything when they don't find us in our beds in the morning?"

"I wake up before Patricia every morning and we practically just meet in the dining hall. Plus, you said your roommate doesn't care"

"It's just, it's not like you Lu"

"To break the rules? That was usually your field. But Narnia needs us Ed"

"So, we meet each other down here tomorrow?"

"Yes"

"I sure hope you're not leading us to expulsion Lu"

"We won't get expelled Ed. I'll make sure of it"

"I sure hope you're right"

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews:) I really appreciate them. I'm also gonna start another Narnia series soon, so I hope you watch out for that as well. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! If you're wondering, this is set AFTER the war. And btw, the general I was mentioning wasn't Glenstorm in the previous chapter, it was supposed to be a minotaur; from the Dawn Treader. I think he was the general, so yeah. Sorry for any confusion. So, thanks for all the reviews, and to Storyseeker, without you, my stories would be unrealistic. I would never even think of the stuff you told me, so thanks:) And to everyone else who reviewed the other chapters, and I hope you like this one. I'm starting another series though, and make sure to check that out as well. Thanks:) Much love :D **

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia, nor do I claim to. I only own the copies of the DVDs and the books but not The Chronicles of Narnia itself. That belongs to the amazing C.S. Lewis. _

**Chapter Three: Sneaking Out**

After supper, Lucy and I met in my room to plan out what we were going to do. My roommate was out with his friends in the lounge.

"How are we gonna escape?" I asked her as I closed the door behind me.

"I don't even know" she sighed as she lay down on my bed.

"All this was your idea" I smirked as I sat by her feet.

"I know" she groaned, "Can't you think of something? You're the one who thinks of the best battle plans"

I thought for a bit, then it hit me.

"What time is Caelum coming?" I asked.

"Before dawn, so maybe around three am?"

"How about, we both wait by our windows for Caelum, and whoever sees him first, gets his attention and jumps on his back, then directs him to the other one's window?"

"How are we supposed to know which one is Caelum?"

"Lucy. Have you seen other gryphons flying around England today?"

"No…"

"And apparently, no Narnians, or humans are allowed in or out of the portal"

"So, that's the plan?"

"Yes. But what are we going to do once we get to Hyde Park?"

"We find Oreius and find out what's going on"

"Alright. What's the signal?"

"Signal?"

"To get Caelum's attention, and so one of us knows that one of us has already boarded on Caelum's back"

"Do you still have your torch?"

"Yes, it's on my nightstand"

Lucy reached for the torch on my nightstand, and turned it on.

"What was your signal from the raid at Miraz's castle?" she asked, handing me the torch.

I took the torch from her, and started turning it on and off a few times.

"That's the signal. One problem" Lucy said, sitting up.

"What?"

"I don't have a torch"

I smirked then got up and went to Colin's trunk. I rummaged through it until I found a torch and tossed it to Lucy.

"Ed! That's stealing!" she scolded as she caught it.

"Colin doesn't use it anyway, and it's in the bottom of his trunk. He won't notice" I smirked again as I closed the trunk.

"Ed"

"He won't notice"

"How would you know?"

"Because my friend Christian took one of his books and Colin didn't even care"

"That doesn't mean you can take it"

"We'll put it back after this Narnia fiasco. Alright?"

"Alright"

"Good. Now go back to your room, it's getting late"

"Alright brother. Remember the signal?" she smiled as she got up.

"The question is, do you remember the signal sister?" I teased.

"Shut up" she chuckled as she playfully punched my shoulder.

"Good night sister. I'll see you before dawn" I smiled as I engulfed her in a hug.

"Good night brother" she said as she pulled away and kissed my cheek.

She put the torch inside her blazer pocket and headed out the door.

XXX

**Lucy's POV:**

I got up and checked on Patricia if she was asleep-she was. I quietly got out of bed and walked over to the window. I opened it and looked up to see Caelum flying in.

_Right on time Captain. _

I climbed on the window sill and pulled out the torch and gave the signal to Caelum. I waved my arms around and finally got his attention. He swooped down and flew over to me. I only have a limited amount of time to go through with my plan. As soon I saw him come closer, I jumped off the window sill and landed perfectly on Caelum's back.

"Nice catch Captain" I smiled as we flew away.

"Where's King Edmund?" he asked.

"Over there" I pointed in the direction of the boys' wing and gave the signal to Edmund. As soon as Caelum flew over to his window Edmund jumped on, right behind me.

"Off to Hyde Park Caelum" Edmund ordered.

"As you wish your Majesty" Caelum nodded, "Hold tight"

Edmund and I held on to his feathers as he made a U-turn over to the direction of Hyde Park.

XXX

"Why was the portal on lockdown Captain?" Edmund asked.

"Well your Majesties, when the portal opened, minotaurs and other beasts went through it, along with me and Oreius. The people were not, that welcoming. There was a mass hysteria. The army even tried to bring down some of the innocent beasts for they were afraid of what they would do. We lost a few soldiers in the hysteria, some were killed by this country's army, some were killed by civilians who threw knives at them and used other weapons. They come with strange weapons that metallic pellets from a distance. The Narnians came in peace and were not hurting anyone, the humans were the ones who terrorized us" Caelum said solemnly.

"Those poor Narnians" I sighed, "Killed for merely looking frightening and odd. Narnians are not vicious creatures. They killed the most noble soldiers. They didn't even know what was going on. They were probably as confused as the humans."

"How many were down?" Edmund asked.

"About fifty soldiers sire and about twenty villagers" Caelum said, lowering his head.

"They are going to pay for what they did to my people" Edmund glared, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Where's Oreius now?" I asked.

"He keeps camp in front of the portal. They wouldn't let him back inside the portal, and he was forced to put up a tent"

"How dare they? Oreius is the general and the steward"

"Once we get to Hyde Park, those men will pay. I promise it"

**A/N: The next chapter will be Susan and Peter's appearance in the story and how they get to Hyde Park. I don't know how I'm going to do it, but that is what I'm going to do. Anyway, 'til the next chapter:)**


End file.
